


I Wanna Know What Wove Is

by Leaadriale



Series: D:BH Stuff and ship [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaadriale/pseuds/Leaadriale
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un androïde se retrouve seul à la maison ? Il écoute de la musique !Et se fait embrassé.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: D:BH Stuff and ship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792063
Kudos: 4





	I Wanna Know What Wove Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> La musique est "I wanna know what love is" par Foreigner  
> Enjoy !!
> 
> ~Titre alternatif: "Musique ! (et que chacun se mette à chanter)~

L'ancien chasseur de déviant, devenu lui-même déviant, se retrouvait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps seul dans une maison maintenant familière. Avec l'obtention de leur liberté, les androïdes avaient aussi obtenu des droits égaux aux humains, et parmi les lois qui appliquent ces droits, une spécifiait que les androïdes bénéficiaient également de jours de repos. Et quelques mois après, Connor n'en comprenait toujours pas l'utilité, même déviant il avait bien conscience d'être androïde et ne voyait pas en quoi un robot, qui ne peut pas vraiment se fatiguer, aurait besoin de jours de repos. C'est pourquoi après des semaines sans aucun jours de congé, le Capitaine Fowler avait obligé Connor à rester chez lui au moins un week-end.

Dans son ennui mortel, Connor avait commencé à explorer la maison de son partenaire, Hank Anderson, même si il la connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts et qu'il pouvait s'y déplacer les yeux fermés. C'est en ouvrant un carton dans le garage que le détective androïde trouva des dizaines et dizaines de vinyles de groupes et de chanteurs dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Curieux, il amena la boîte dans le salon, où il avait dès le premier jour été intrigué par le tourne-disque. Il passa la journée assit en tailleur sur le sol, écoutant la musique des années 1960 à 1990 qui s'échappait de la technologie qui était d'au moins deux générations plus vielle que lui. Ses récepteurs auditifs étaient tantôt bercés par du Jazz, du disco, du rock, par des airs joyeux, mélancoliques, puissants; Connor s'était étonné de trouver les disques classés par style, ce qui montre de Hank n'a pas toujours été bordélique. Puis, en fin d'après-midi, les musiques devenaient de plus en plus lentes ou alors entraînantes mais portaient toutes sur un même thème qui était parfois prôné ou haï: l'amour.

L'une d'entre elles avait attiré son attention...

 _I gotta take a little time,_  
 _a little time to think things over_  
 _I better read between the lines,_  
 _in case I need it when I'm older_ ,

Et il se surprit à la relancer pour l'écouter une seconde fois, puis une troisième...

_Now, this mountain I muste climb,_   
_fells like the world upon my shoulders_

Il s'étonnait à associer les paroles de la chanson à sa propre existence, replongeant dans des souvenirs qui le ramenaient des mois en arrière, à Jéricho, lorsqu'il menait un combat intérieur contre son IA, en même temps que celui auprès des androïdes de tout Détroit. À ce moment il pensait avoir entre ses mains toutes les responsabilités du monde, il avait ressentit un poids invisible et pourtant si lourd reposer sur ses épaules alors qu'il prenait la décision de tourner le dos à tous les humains. Tous, sauf un. Hank Anderson. Et ce vieux lieutenant avait porté pendant si longtemps les espérances d'un jeune déviant sans même le savoir. Lors de la bataille qui avait permit aux androïdes de gagner leurs droits, Connor n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête: survivre à ce combat pour retrouver Hank.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
_ _I don't know if I can face it again_   
_Can't stop now,_   
_I've travelled so far,_   
_To change this lonely life_

Et lui aussi, notre androïde détective, il en avait traversé des choses ! Entre ses enquêtes aux côtés du lieutenant Anderson -dont il partageait maintenant plus que la maison- ses chasses aux déviants qu'il avait mené avec passion et maintenant il s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt. Il aurait pu épargner tellement de vies ! Humaines comme androïdes. Il était mort pour ses missions, pour protéger Hank aussi, et voir son humain se dégrader à chacun de ses retours l'avait tant attristé... Aujourd'hui il était unique, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur; il était déviant, mortel. Il était revenu de loin, très loin, il s'était battu, défendu, il avait vaincu Cyberlife et son IA, il avait vaincu le chasseur irréfutable qu'il avait été pour être aujourd'hui celui qu'il était fier d'être. Et il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il avait découvert tellement de choses en passant de l'autre côté de la barrière, tant de nouvelles sensations, émotions, c'est comme si il avait commencé une nouvelle existence par la même occasion. Non, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait revenir en arrière.

_I wanna know what love is,_   
_I want yout to show me_   
_I wanna feel what love is,_   
_I know you can show me_

Connor était déviant, et il pouvait ressentir toutes ces émotions, surtout celles qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait brisé cette horrible barrière rouge: la peur, l'angoisse mais aussi l'excitation, la détermination et la joie, lorsqu'il avait libéré les androïdes du sous-sol de Cyberlife. Mais parfois il ressentait aussi une frustration énorme quand il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ou à décrire ce qu'il éprouvait. Il avait l'impression de manquer de données, comme s'il n'avait pas un éventail d'émotions assez grand, tout était soit noir, blanc, il n'y avait pas d'entre deux. Il était déviant et il se définissait toujours comme tel, même si Hank se tuait à tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il "ne devrait pas se coller cette étiquette d'androïde qui avait mal tourné", qu'il n'était pas déviant, qu'il était lui, Connor, un jeune détective brillant doté d'autant de capacités émotionnelles qu'un vieux lieutenant usé. Or Connor sentait toujours ce vide au fond de lui, il lui manquait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. 

Il avait d'abord conclu qu'il était un trop jeune déviant et qu'en vivant un peu plus, il découvrirait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui le comblerai. Ou alors n'était-il pas assez déviant ? Encore trop attaché à son programme et à sa condition d'androïde... Mais il voulait tant ressentir cette chose que tous les autres autour de lui pouvait à priori ressentir si facilement, il se sentait encore une fois différent. Trop différent.

_I'm gonna take a little time,_   
_A little time to look around me_   
_I've got nowhere left to hide,_   
_It look like love has finally found me_

La musique entraînante se laissait entendre depuis l'extérieur de la maison, et le lieutenant se surpris à chantonner les paroles à voix basse tout en tournant la clé dans la serrure. Il fut tout aussi surpris, une fois la porte ouverte, de trouver son ami assit par terre, la tête baissée vers le tourne-disque qui se trouvait face à lui, ce qui arracha un léger sourire au barbu. Mais ce sourire disparu malheureusement bien vite lorsque Connor leva les yeux vers lui, son regard paraissait mélancolique, un peu triste.

«-Et bien, je vois que t'as trouvé de quoi t'occuper aujourd'hui ! tenta le lieutenant avec un faux sourire, tentant d'apaiser Connor, ça doit bien faire dix ans que j'ai pas ressortit tout ça...

-Hank...? L'androïde laissa un court silence s'installer, troublé seulement par la chanson qui jouait toujours en fond, Penses-tu que je ne suis pas assez déviant ?»

Connor releva la tête encore une fois, plantant son regard larmoyant dans celui de son partenaire.

«-Oh, Connor, qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? Comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas être assez déviant ? Du genre... Comme quand Reed n'est pas assez intelligent pour tout piger sur une affaire ?»

La remarque eu au moins l'audace de dérober un léger sourire à l'androïde, qu'il perdit vite, semblant aussi concentré que perdu dans ses pensées.

«-Je veux dire que... Enfin je crois ne pas ressentir tout ce que je devrais... Ou pourrais. Tu vois, comme si je n'éprouvais pas toutes les émotions que toi ou même les autres déviants pouvez... Et- Et je comprend pas parce que pourtant je fais de mon mieux et, et, et-»

Hank, profondément troublé par la détresse de l'androïde s'approcha lentement, en tendant une main affectueuse et accueillante, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dresser un animal incontrôlable.

«-Donne moi ta main» A-t-il dit doucement, un sourire discret se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Connor prit docilement la main marquée par le temps, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée lancée à un naufragé. Il se releva lentement, ses oreilles toujours bercées par la musique. Hank ajusta sa prise sur la main artificielle qu'il tenait, posa sa seconde main sur les hanches de l'androïde. Connor fût d'abord perturbé par le geste mais comprit vite ce que le lieutenant avait en tête. Les corps des deux partenaires se balancèrent alors lentement au rythme de la musique.

_I wanna know what love is,_   
_I want you to show me_   
_I wanna feel what love is,_   
_I know you can show me_

Depuis que Connor avait découvert cette musique, tout se bousculait dans sa drôle de petite tête, mais le casse-tête qui s'était formé dans ses sentiments trouvait petit à petit une solution. Il avait compris quel était ce quelque chose qui pourrait combler le trou béant qui avait prit place dans son cœur artificiel. Et contrairement à un humain qui nierait cette évidence, Connor l'avait admis et ce qu'il voulait ressentir était simplement de l'amour.

Alors, à moitié enlacé dans les bras de Hank, Connor se calmait peu à peu. Ces bras dans lesquels il avait déjà vu son compte à rebours arriver à zéro, par lesquels il avait hissé son coéquipier sur un toit, dans lesquels il s'était réfugié après la bataille finale il y a des mois... Et maintenant, il avait trouvé que faire de cet amour qu'il avait à donner; il voulait rendre heureux Hank, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il lui était important, ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Il voulait que Hank sache qu'il était tout ce que Connor avait, depuis le début. C'est à cet instant qu'il remit encore une fois en question sa déviance et sa connaissance de ses sentiments: comment faire pour faire comprendre tout cela à un humain ? Il ne savait pas comment faire, il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui apprenne...

Comme pour faire taire les pensées de son ami, Hank qui voyait le regard de l'androïde s'agiter, prit son courage à deux mains, ces mains qui d'ailleurs quittèrent les hanches de Connor et vinrent se placer de chaque côté du visage de ce dernier. C'est dans un élan aussi doux que confiant que le lieutenant pressa ses lèvres charnues sur celles de plastique de son partenaire, y déposant un baiser chaste.

Oui, Hank ferait découvrir à Connor ce qu'était le véritable amour, ont-il réellement besoin d'un chanson pour savoir cela ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Bienvenu.e dans le premier écrit que je poste !  
> J'ai un peu de stock donc les prochains ne devraient pas tarder...
> 
> N'hésite pas à me laisser un commentaire ou des Kuddos si tu à aimé :D
> 
> À bientôt ! ✌


End file.
